Hispanophobia in Chawosauria
As a result of the 2019 El Paso shooting on August 3, 2019, a wave of historical evaluations began to on the Hispanophobic history of Chawosauria. Hispanophobia is the fear, hatred, distrust, and resentment towards people of Hispanic ancestry or blood. The United States will be the primary example of Hispanophobia. In the United States, concern over illegal immigration at the southern border between America and Mexico does contribute to Hispanophobic attitudes in America, and it may have played a role in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election. America's President, Donald Trump, is widely criticized for seemingly promoting Hispanophobic resentment for political gain, for him, and his Republican Party, and it may play a role in the August 2019 El Paso shooting, one of America's major shootings in the nation's history. Unfortunately for the Republicans, winning a majority, or even a plurality, of the Hispanic vote seems impossible as a result of their way of addressing illegal immigration at the southern border. In the 2012 U.S. Presidential Election, Democratic President Barack Obama won reelection by a smooth margin, carrying the Hispanic vote with 71%, and this becomes problematic for the GOP. Republicans' plans to appeal to Hispanics were dashed by the incoming presence and election of Donald Trump, who began his campaign calling Hispanics from Mexico "criminals and rapists" while suggesting only some of them are good people. In the 2016 general election, Trump fails to win the Hispanic vote but fairly performed better modestly. In the 2018 midterm elections in the U.S., the Republicans received whip marks on their backs by Hispanic voters in the Southwestern U.S., nearly costing the incumbent Senator, Ted Cruz, of Texas his seat, and losing U.S. House seats, two governors (Nevada and New Mexico), and state legislative seats in California, Arizona, Nevada, Colorado, New Mexico, and Texas, where Hispanic populations are pretty high. The role that Hispanophobia plays in the Chawosaurian World has no exceptions. Hispanophobic Prime Ministers of Chawosauria, Frederick William Schwartz, Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson, Garfield Lucas Webster, Theodore McClellan, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, and Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, have done extremely terrible things to Hispanic Chawosaurians, and they were often labeled by these Prime Ministers a "national security and public health threat". History Before the First Brutal War Hispanophobia was already rife among Chawalliankalitans. the Chawalliankalitan Emperor, Sakarias, was nervous about allowing Hispanic immigration, so he decided to close the border solidly for "safekeeping" and he refused to meet the Spanish. The George Delgado trials The border was peaceful as a result of living in the Arctic North, one Hispanic person did got into the Chawalliankalitan border in 1642, and he hid for two years, from 1643 to 1645, but he was busted in 1645 for his Spanish language, and brought on trial. The Chawalliankalitan population exploded in paranoia, fearing he could be "disease-plagued". This fear was attributed to the Spanish's spread of smallpox to the Latin American Indigenous populations. Prejudice against Roman Catholics also attributed to hysteria. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Hispanophobia in Chawosauria